The Rule Of Threequels
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff and Annie have been together for a few months, yet Annie hopes and plans for their "first time" to be in the study room during the third annual paintball war. Unknown to her, Jeff hopes and plans for the same thing as well. Rated M for heavy smut.


As much as Dean Pelton, the Greendale cleaning staff and a minority of students didn't want it, there was no way around it. It was all but required by law – almost literally at one point – that Greendale had to host a paintball war for the third straight May. The trilogy had to be completed, no matter how much damage was done – or if they used up all their original ideas and homage's the first two times. Yet when it comes to a 'threequel,' original ideas and imagination weren't required anymore.

But Jeff Winger and Annie Edison were among those looking forward to this – though they wouldn't admit it to anyone else or each other. If they did mention it to each other – and mention _why _they were looking forward to it – things might have gone differently. Then they'd have known right away that they each wanted to have sex with each other for the first time during paintball, in the study room – just as Jeff and Britta Perry did in Paintball War 1.

Circumstances were different then, as Jeff and Britta merely needed to relieve sexual tension during their first time. Yet over two years of romantic tension had already been relieved by Jeff and Annie not long after Valentine's 2012. After dancing around each other for so long, they had finally started a real relationship over these last two months. But although they overcame milestones like Jeff admitting he wanted to be with Annie, Jeff enduring the initial jokes and protests from the group, and surviving their first arguments as a couple, they still hadn't had sex yet.

They had made out more than enough, although when Annie thought about it, she was amazed that Jeff hadn't tried to go all the way yet. Now that Jeff didn't see Annie as a little girl anymore, it was easier to accept that she was irresistible to him. And Annie….well, she needed no words to show how hot she thought Jeff was. Yet despite devouring each other's mouths, faces, necks and ears over two months, they hadn't devoured anything below that.

Annie reasoned that Jeff wanted to be a gentleman for once, as part of being a proper boyfriend for the first time. Going the first two months without having sex with her, especially after two years of sexual tension, was remarkable for a player like Jeff. But if he had reformed to the extent that he wanted to wait until marriage….well, the first part of that would not do.

However, after the first month, Annie got one of her typical golden ideas. This one wasn't as typical as her past ideas, since none of them involved having sex in school. As icky and dirty as it made her feel….she knew she had to embrace that stuff in some way now that she was with Jeff. Having her first time with him in the middle of the next paintball war, and in the study room, should be the best step to take.

Yet she didn't know that Jeff was planning the exact same thing. But he thought of the idea a week before Annie did, so he would have won if they were keeping score. Given that he was now in a relationship he had fought tooth and nail against – which he was still trying to make up for every way he could – his first time with Annie had to be special and sexy. Paintball sex in the study room may not have been the special first time Annie always envisioned, per se. But it would be sexy and meaningful if he did it right.

Wanting to do it right in non-sexy ways was new for Jeff. So was actually holding off on sex, especially with the most gorgeous woman he knew; and especially after being ashamed of thinking she was gorgeous for two years. Then again, considering how Annie was more….sinfully gorgeous than usual in paintball last year, Jeff knew he wouldn't have resisted her in this year's game. So he might as well make it the first time and make it that much hotter, if possible.

Jeff and Annie both had the same idea, and now it was just a matter of filling in the details. For starters, this year's theme was the buddy cop genre, which meant it was a game between duos and the winning one had to share the grand prize. It should have disqualified Jeff and Annie from pairing up, since they were together now and buddy cop teams never got along at the beginning. Yet since they had personalities that were even more different than most buddy cop duos, they were allowed to slide on a technicality – as if Dean Pelton could really say no to Jeff.

With Annie playing a cop, her outfit couldn't be as revealing as her Western gunslinger ensemble last year, to Jeff's dismay. However, she already played cop with Shirley two years ago and still had her old costume, which was at least convenient. And she made sure to wear her pink shirt tighter this time with an extra button undone. So combined with the police jacket, hat and paintball gun, it had the desired effect her and Jeff both wanted.

Of course, Jeff didn't go as all out, considering how he never put any effort into costumes. But he did have an in-character excuse for having just a white short sleeved shirt and tight pants, since his "character" was supposed to be lazy and unprepared, unlike Annie. This was true in real life most of the time anyway; plus, Annie had to admit – not out loud of course – that not being prepared could look really good on the right people.

With their costumes set and easily removable, the next detail to cross off was the prize. Excessive paintball prizes had destroyed the school in two straight wars, so Dean Pelton said he wasn't telling them what the prize was this year. The hope was that since they didn't know, they would have a much more peaceful game. Yet when theories about the prize turned to unsubstantiated rumors, and rumors turned to unconfirmed facts, Greendale was a greater wasteland than ever before by nightfall.

Everyone but Jeff and Annie was more insane and deranged than ever, due to their theories and inaccurate buzz about what the prize was. In truth, they nearly turned Jeff and Annie a little rabid when they took out five duos at once after sundown. However, they each knew for a fact what prize they really wanted, and willed themselves to focus on it.

For Annie, seeing Jeff and his bare biceps in action did that, along with his usual protectiveness and witty cop movie banter. For Jeff, seeing Annie get even more badass in paintball than last year calmed his greed. He almost took her then and there when she stood over Rich and shot him in the forehead – although Rich's chipper congratulations to Annie afterwards all but killed his boner. That was how much he still hated him.

But to his credit, Jeff avoided making too many snarky, jealous comments after Annie waved a chipper goodbye to Rich – or at least enough to start a full-blown fight. Annie really had changed him – yet his desire to see her naked had never changed, especially now that he accepted it.

As the night went on, Jeff knew if he was finally going to see her naked, they had to get to the study room. Annie was thinking along the same lines, so they both tried to lead each other there without being too obvious.

But getting there was more difficult once the rest of the group caught up to them. Troy and Abed were still alive and together, despite Troy's earlier epic arguments with Abed's by-the-book uptight white cop character. Britta and Shirley had pulled off the greatest miracle of the war by not shooting each other hours ago. The only relief Jeff and Annie felt was that they didn't run into Pierce and Chang as well.

Although the group usually endured these wars together, Jeff and Annie wanted to get away from them and reach the study room by themselves. Jeff thought of leading them towards Magnitude's alliance of cops to get ambushed, figuring that once the others got killed and he and Annie escaped into the study room, they would comfort each other with sex. Of course, Jeff didn't mention that last part, but Annie's scolding over the first part killed his scheme and his boner anyway.

So they stayed and endured Britta and Shirley's buddy cop arguing, which seemed no closer to a third act reconciliation. Yet Abed had already gone through the formula with Troy, and eventually gave a big dramatic speech about it to make Britta and Shirley see the light. As they finally broke down and embraced, Abed actually gave a signal for Jeff and Annie to go while they were distracted. It made sense that Abed could tell they wanted to be alone; and Jeff really didn't want to know if Abed knew _why_, or even Annie wouldn't bring his boner back from the dead.

But it really was a great idea, since Britta and Shirley's loud crying got them ambushed by Starburns and Quendra with a Q, Garrett and Pavel and even Neil and Todd. Since Jeff and Annie were too far away to help them, they "reluctantly" concluded they had to take shelter in the study room.

Of course, Leonard was commanding an entire patrol in the library, effectively guarding the room. Fortunately, one of the new paintball skills Annie learned since last year was long range shooting, turning her into a bone fide sniper. So she hid behind a library shelf and took out half of the patrol before Jeff started picking off the rest up close.

Yet this left Leonard, of all people, open with a clean shot. By instinct, Annie yelled out "Jeff!" to warn him, not caring that she gave away her position. That would have backfired against anyone else, but Leonard was unable to tell where the voice came from – and it was Jeff who was thrown off enough to trip up, fall and bang his chest against the nearest table. At the least, this gave Annie ample room to emerge and finally take Leonard out, although Jeff then groaned over missing it and felt a little pain.

This would pass pretty soon, but Annie naturally panicked that it was worse than it was and rushed him into the study room. She barricaded the doors, shut the blinds, took her police coat off and then got Jeff to sit in his usual chair while she examined his chest. Annie had wanted to do this for purely sexual reasons, but she had to be sure his chest was healthy _and _muscular before then.

"Really Annie, I'm fine," Jeff got out while dealing with Annie feeling up his chest and the…..various feelings it created. "I don't think we need to call Hawkeye to examine me, Hot Lips."

Annie wasn't calm enough to completely laugh at Jeff's latest M*A*S*H reference, although it did start to thaw her. Once that little crack broke through, she realized she actually got him into the study room….with a golden chance to do more. However, a healthy Jeff was a big part of that plan.

Annie gently massaged the top of Jeff's chest to make sure it wasn't feeling sore. Jeff did grimace a little bit, but his breathing got calmer after a few more seconds. Now that Annie was more aware that Jeff was just in temporary pain, she massaged him with a gentler approach...and with more awareness of how this could heat up.

"You make a pretty good nurse," Jeff commented, as his flattery further relaxed Annie, like always. It also helped her become more playful as well. "Well, I did have a few nursing dreams before the mean streets took me in. Now I send perps to the hospital and keep the nursing industry busy that way….in a completely by-the-book way, mind you."

"Hey, I'm too busy being lazy to report you, so I think your secret is safe from the captain," Jeff bantered back. The chest pain had left several seconds ago, but there was no need to stop the chest rubbing and improvisation for that. Not when this might turn out even better than he had imagined so often today.

"I suppose your do-nothing philosophy isn't _all _bad," Annie teased. "Besides, when I bail you out, I have more to hold over you when I _do _need you for something. Not that a good cop would totally abuse that power." Jeff did have to admit that when they weren't playing cops and Annie bailed him out, she didn't abuse the blackmail power it gave her.

Annie just seemed to like taking care of him, although Jeff was the one who always felt he had to protect her – from himself, other men and various other real and imaginary things. Yet as Annie finished rubbing his chest, Jeff basked in how she nursed him well again – an odd emotion to mix with his arousal, but he'd take it. "There, I think I can clear you for your usual light duty again," Annie perked up before pecking him on the nose.

She was back in sugary sweet mode, which had been a turn off for Jeff until Annie came into his life. When Jeff thought of those emotions in girls, he subverted them into something extra hot in the bedroom, or deduced that the girl wasn't bright enough to pose a challenge. But when Annie turned on her sweetness and tender love and care for him, it made him feel….special to earn those emotions from her, although she usually had them for everyone. Yet he knew it was different with him; especially when he saw her morph from sweet Disney princess to enticing temptress while barely moving her face. Like she was doing right now.

Annie had noticed Jeff's adoring look; the one that he never had for anyone else, she imagined. If rubbing his chest hadn't got her ready for action, this certainly finished the job. "Well….the only thing we have to settle is how you'll repay me for my….services," Annie was semi-embarrassed to say as if she was starting a pornographic scene – not that she knew how they were set up, mind you.

"I can….run a few ideas by you," Jeff stated as he wrapped an arm around Annie's waist. Although he hadn't actually tried to seduce women for months, he still knew how to close the deal. But this would be his masterpiece as he would _finally _make Annie cry out so many things; like his name during orgasm, maybe a few rare curse words, and certainly the word "yes" over and over….

"NO!" was what he heard at that moment instead. Jeff checked and saw that Annie heard it too – then they heard more disturbing noises coming out of the vent. Some were of a shrieking, inhuman animal – and it sounded like a monkey was screeching along with Chang as well.

Just then a series of paintball shots came out of the vent, which easily missed Jeff and Annie. If it wasn't already clear that Chang was in the vents trying to take them out, but was instead fighting the infamous "Annie's Boobs" monkey in there, it was now.

"I take Pierce out and make all those gang alliances for you, and THIS is how you repay me?" they heard Chang screech at the monkey. "You just used me to take over Magnitude's territory! I became a dirty cop on your payroll for nothing! Well, if I can't rule the streets, you can't either!"

A few more paintballs were shot out of the vents, along with creepy sounds of a struggle between Chang and Annie's Boobs. After several more eerie seconds, Jeff finally approached the vents and peeked in to see Chang in a full on wrestling match with the monkey. Since the monkey was winning, Chang finally took his paintball gun and backed away down the vents.

As confounded as Jeff was, he was relieved that they were gone; and that Pierce was out of the game and couldn't disturb them next. As for Annie, she stood there and took it a little differently. "He ruined it….he'll just come back and crawl through the vents again and shoot us in the middle anyway. Or if he doesn't, someone else will….it just isn't happening, is it?"

Jeff was trying not to lose it over Chang and Annie's Boobs ruining the mood, so he figured he'd focus on Annie venting over….some unknown thing. "What isn't happening?" Jeff asked to help Annie explain further and keep him distracted.

"Us having sex, what do you _think_?" Well, that wasn't going to distract him at all.

Jeff just figured he should let Annie keep venting until he figured out his next move. "It figures when we _finally _get here, Chang and that…..boob monkey ruined the mood! Maybe we're not destined to get it back tonight….but we just have to! It has to be tonight, it just _has _to be!"

"Yeah, it has to be tonight….but for argument's sake, can you explain why that is again?" Jeff inquired, as it was sinking in that Annie had the same idea he had. Now he just needed to compare their motives.

"Because something finally had to go right in paintball!" Annie blurted out, somewhat surprised that she had said that. Yet as she wondered why, she wound up pouring out an explanation anyway. "I know everyone loves paintball and we just had to complete the trilogy, but it hasn't been fun for me, Jeff! I got killed way too early the first year, then I found out you and Britta had sex right here after I left! Then I kicked ass last year, but I couldn't enjoy it because you and me weren't on good terms, you had just denied the Annie of it All, we were all fighting over Pierce and then he left us anyway! Even kissing Abed didn't help for long, especially since he wasn't you! Now I want to erase that by losing my Jeff virginity in here, _right here _in the study room, and I can't even do _that _too!"

Annie couldn't remember thinking all that before planning to have sex with Jeff tonight – not consciously, anyway. But she supposed it all made sense, given the awkward and icky moments from the last two years of paintball. Maybe she thought by doing it right here, in the same setting where Jeff and Britta had their first time, it would put her and Jeff further ahead and show they had a more legitimate relationship….or something else that proved this was for real.

After two years of Jeff trying not to want Annie, perhaps she needed more proof even now that he wouldn't back away anymore. After all, the paintball sex with Britta was good enough for them to keep doing it the next year in secret. And of course, this led to the damned "Annie of it All" disaster that was just one reason why paintball was so ugly last year.

She was probably so good at actual paintball last year because she was so upset, not just because of her training. So maybe being good at it while she was happy, and having sex with Jeff to go with it, was meant to help her grow up a little faster and feel more secure about the future. Or something sad like that.

As Annie resigned herself to ruining the rest of the mood, Jeff reacted quite differently by laughing. Before Annie could get mad at his reaction, Jeff clarified, "Annie, if you wanted to get naked with me, you just had to ask. I was planning to do that tonight too, so it's not like I would have turned you down."

On top of everything else, now Jeff had to make Annie confused as hell too. "Say that again, please?"

"I've been trying to get you in the study room for naked stuff all night. Chang just screwed _me_ over more than I didn't get to screw you. I wanted us to lose your Jeff virginity and my Annie virginity hours ago. We might have lost it a second time by now if Britta and Shirley hugged it out sooner!" Jeff recalled.

"You….wanted to have sex with me here, too? Well, I…..I can't fault you for that, but….how'd you figure that out, again?" Annie asked to compare motives.

"Well….we've waited so long for a first time, it should be somewhere special and kind of naughty. And…" Jeff paused as he started to realize a few more things. "I guess I knew in the back of my mind, you kind of didn't have fun with paintball last year, partly because of me. And I kind of tarnished it the year before that, too. Maybe I thought having better 'first time sex' in here than I had with Britta would help fix all that."

"So we both planned to have our first time here….for about the same reason?" Annie double checked.

"I think you figured out those reasons long before me….but I guess you can say that now," Jeff conceded, as the sheer irony of all this started to sink in.

"God, we're _both_ idiots!" Annie admitted before they both started laughing. "Congratulations, you're finally one of us morons now!" Jeff fake-cheered before Annie glared at him to make sure he wasn't serious. Once he conveyed he wasn't, Annie let him walk over and put an arm around her.

"Look at us….we're finally together and we're _still_ finding ways to not….be together," Annie noted. "I was wondering why you were still….holding back on me."

"It wasn't easy, but I've had years to practice," Jeff reminded her. "I don't know, maybe it's part of this whole 'I gotta be a good boyfriend and make up for pushing you away before I jump you' thing I've got going. Even now, I think I have to make myself look better before I deserve to touch you."

"Jeff, you do…..you met the threshold quite a few weeks ago," Annie assured him. "There's a lot you still have to learn as a boyfriend, but you're really getting there! I guess I'm catching up in learning to be your girlfriend…..trying to live up to the hype and all."

"Annie, I made myself not have sex with you for _another _month just for a special night here. I don't do this for overhyped women…..I don't do this at all, really. But you're the exception, like you are for about 123 other things. And you know, counting them all is a better way to calm down a boner than I thought," Jeff added, to which Annie gasped and felt grossed out; until remembering she _wanted_ to do gross things tonight. She really did, regardless of subconscious reasons.

"You know, I _am_ one of you morons now. I do want sex to be special, but it already would have been because it was finally with you. And I can finally touch you whenever I want, for whatever reason I want, now that you're actually letting me! I shouldn't need another special reason….like trying to outdo a paintball hookup I really shouldn't hold against you. Or making myself as sexual as you, or making absolutely sure you won't just run away again after all…." Annie confessed.

"Annie, this room almost got invaded by Chang and your boob monkey. There's only one reason I'm not running for my life….or hunting Chang down until I shoot him 100 times more than I need to." Even now, Jeff still felt a tad icky using his words for sappy romance instead of selfish trickery. But he finished his thesis with the action of pecking her on the nose like she did earlier. It was still kind of sappy, but at least he got to kiss her to make it go down easier.

"Well….I guess the best reasons are the simplest ones," Annie summed up. And the simplest one for kissing Jeff here and now was that she just wanted to kiss her boyfriend. After waiting all day and night – and after making Jeff get sappier than he was still used to – they both met the threshold for this.

Kissing was usually just a means to a dirtier end for Jeff in the Before Annie days. But in the post B.A. era, it took everything not to be…..all ready to go at the very start of a make out session with Annie. Perhaps he didn't need to hold it back after all this time….

Jeff paid special attention to trailing his hand down Annie's hair. After all, none of this might have happened if she hadn't let it down for the first time almost three years ago. He certainly didn't spend this much time caressing Britta's hair or face two years ago in this room. They just released tension then – but even though Jeff and Annie had 50 times more tension built up before tonight, he was still content to savor her hair, skin, lips and now tongue for the moment.

Once Annie let her tongue get into it, she palmed the back of his head and pushed it deeper against hers. Her other hand went back to rubbing his chest and eventually groping it outright, with her fingers ghosting past his nipples. Jeff broke the kiss to moan a bit, then Annie guided his head down to her neck, which he started kissing even more passionately.

Annie felt goose bumps all over her body, and she was fairly sure Jeff was kissing and nibbling a fair amount of them. She pressed right up against his body and rubbed down his back – as she could really feel every muscle that was under that thin white shirt. As Annie enjoyed feeling up Jeff's taut skin, Jeff enjoyed devouring her softer, silkier flesh as he kissed across her neck and headed to its left.

This made Annie throw her head back and want to change positions – and her amount of clothes. But once Jeff broke from her neck, she saw him glance at the study table next to them, which made her much less aroused.

"Oh no, we're not keeping this up over there, mister!" Annie scolded. Although she didn't like comparing their first time to Jeff and Britta's anymore, she certainly didn't want to test it by doing it on their table.

Jeff merely glanced at it to reflect on how much hotter this was. But before he could clarify, Annie was making her way to the couch and finally sat down, lying against the left armrest. That was a perfect substitute for the table – and Annie's softness probably couldn't balance out _all _of the table's hard surface. Speaking of which….it looked like Annie was exposing more of that softness by unbuttoning more of her pink shirt.

Somehow, Jeff saw a problem with that – and even more shockingly, he managed to voice it in time. "Annie, once I finally see…..what's under there, my pants are going to get way too tight. But….what's under there will be too distracting for me to….make my pants looser. So hold that thought for just one more minute…._only _one more."

With that, Jeff started to take his pants off before he got too….caught up sightseeing to do it later. Annie followed his lead and worked on her own pants while she waited. After removing her police belt and kicking her shoes off, she started to pull her pants down as Jeff finished removing his. Fortunately for Annie, she didn't notice Jeff until she was finished, or _she _might have been too distracted…..sightseeing to finish up.

Once she saw that Jeff only had his shirt and underwear left, Annie did forget she had more clothes to remove. But when she refreshed her memory, she quickly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt as Jeff walked on over. Annie then finally removed it and neatly folded it up before putting it on the floor – and giving Jeff a good view of her in just her bra and panties.

Annie laid further back against the armrest as Jeff removed his shirt and positioned himself on top of her. His hands now performed backrubs of their own, although their target goal was Annie's bra strap. Meanwhile, his mouth returned to her neck and started to go down lower this time, getting dangerous close to her cleavage. His chin even started to touch it as his hands began to unhook Annie's bra, while Annie's right hand started to glide down Jeff's bare chest.

Jeff's hands unhooked Annie even faster, so he pulled back as Annie grabbed her bra and prepared to remove it. He steeled himself for whatever she would reveal – yet it still wasn't enough. Once Annie took her bra off, placed it on top of her shirt and then leaned back again, Jeff practically short circuited.

He put himself on autopilot just to activate his hands and place them below her breasts. Her breasts that were even bigger and rounder than her big, round eyes, and almost equally as sexy. Just as he liked getting lost in her gorgeous eyes every day, Jeff could see himself getting lost in Annie's gorgeous chest for more than a few nights to balance it out. Starting with tonight.

Jeff started out by taking Annie's _real _boobs for a test grope, as it seemed that they didn't just _look _full and heavy and bountiful. He rested his hands under her tits as his face leaned down and his body sat comfortably on top of hers again. Annie was already biting her lip and steeled herself for Jeff using his mouth once more – yet it still wasn't enough.

She put herself on autopilot just to activate her right hand and drift it further down Jeff's stomach. After all, Annie needed _something _to do other than lean her head back and moan. Without thinking for once in her life, she distracted herself by putting her hand on the front of Jeff's underwear – and on top of the substantial package hidden beneath it. When Annie felt just how substantial it was, Jeff groaned right onto her left nipple – which made her pull his underwear down before her brain could catch up.

Annie couldn't see Jeff's package from here, but feeling it would help her prepare for seeing it later. She very carefully got a hold of Jeff's shaft, making sure not to grip tightly – or at least tightly enough to make him stop licking her breasts. Jeff didn't stop, but the oh so gentle grip of Annie's oh so gentle hand on his member made him groan even louder on her chest.

Jeff barely thought about a woman's hands in the B.A. era, at least when they weren't….doing what Annie was doing now. But since he was already intimately aware of how soft and delicate her hand was, his cock throbbed right away from being placed in her palm. When she slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft, Jeff struggled not to grit his teeth for fear of biting her nipple off – a tragedy on multiple levels.

Soon they perfected their movements, as Jeff licked and cupped Annie's tits while enduring Annie rubbing and stroking his dick at the same time. Annie wasn't an expert at this sort of thing, yet she could feel the effect she had on Jeff – both in her hand and on her chest. As for Jeff, he didn't know whether to focus on Annie's perfect hand, or the feeling of her perfect tits in his mouth. If he concentrated on both at once, he might have gone comatose.

He willed himself to just think about her boobs, as he pressed them against each other and licked down her cleavage. But he forgot about the taste once he felt Annie's hand work his cock faster, and even grip a little tighter. Yet it still felt so soft against his almost steel hardness – and he wanted it to stay steel and hard as long as possible.

But ironically, this got harder once he suckled Annie's breasts again and her moans got louder. Foolishly, Jeff looked up at her and was caught by how her face trembled with each suckle and each of her strokes. If that wasn't enough, she then opened her eyes and looked down at him.

Jeff sucked on Annie's right nipple even harder, once it registered that he was devouring her breast while she gave him a hand job and looked at him at the same time. He almost started pumping into Annie's hand then and there, but he knew that might not last too long. So he settled for gazing deeply into her eyes while he licked and nibbled her right boob even more intensely. This made Annie close her eyes and start calling out Jeff's name while stroking him faster.

Annie's thumb now started to brush and rub over Jeff's tip, and In turn, Jeff's tongue lathered up the underside of Annie's left breast. He then very slowly guided his lips up the supple mound until they returned to the erect peak. He then put his open mouth back on her nipple and rubbed the underside of his tongue all over it.

"Jeff, Jeff…." Annie kept calling, and then when his tongue went even faster, she cried "Oh, _fuck_, Jeff!" right as Jeff looked up at her eyes and as her thumb and forefinger grasped the head of his cock. And that was just about the whole ball game.

Before Jeff was even aware of it, he started to cum all over Annie's hand and then on her stomach. When Annie was aware of it, she gasped and cried out, "Oh, _fuck, _Jeff!" with less desire than before. But she was unable to back away as Jeff's release spurt all over her stomach, with some going down to her panties and a good amount still on her hand.

Once he finally finished and Jeff realized Annie wasn't exactly turned on now, he backed off and watched as Annie's face went from orgasmic to grossed out. "Ew, Jeff, look at this! You could have warned me before….._that _got all over me! I've only had my own….._stuff _cover my _hand_ before, you know!"

Jeff actually didn't know about Annie's masturbation process, but she wasn't in a position to realize that. As she kept looking grossed out by all the….release on her stomach, panties and right hand, Jeff finally sprung up and looked for paper towels. After finding a roll, he went back to her and Annie took the whole roll to start wiping herself off.

"You really didn't expect to have….that stuff get on you tonight?" Jeff felt brave enough to ask.

"I thought it'd only go in me later! I wasn't trying to get it on my body….and now my panties are wet on the _outside _too!" Annie lamented. In between the hotter statements, Jeff was amazed but amused that for all of her newfound sexual knowledge over the years, the old prudish Annie still hung around sometimes. It was more tolerable afterwards, at the least. "I only….stroked you for a few minutes, so I thought you'd last longer!"

"I did too, but now you're a special exception in _124 _areas, I guess!" Jeff responded a bit defensively. He usually lasted much longer before his first orgasm, yet this was Annie's tits and her hand and her eyes he was dealing with – and her _fucking _dirty mouth at the very end.

"You're the expert in all these things….and you still couldn't last long because of me…." Annie figured out. Her body, hand, face and voice had made Jeff Winger, of all sexual experts, come undone way before her during their first time. Not that she wasn't somewhat on the brink herself, but she never expected that he would "go" first or this quickly….or that she had _that _much of an effect on him.

"I'm still kind of ticked, you know," Annie pouted, although Jeff knew that was her pout for when she was pretending to be mad, or wasn't as mad as she wanted Jeff to think. But he did go off all over her without warning, so she had a reason to pretend.

"I know, I know, I was too quick and too slow all at once," Jeff started before looking at her still stained panties – the last item of clothing she had on. "I can make it up to you, though. I mean, I do owe you one now for….making me too quick. And I need something to do until I'm….ready to be quick again."

Jeff reached for Annie slowly, not sure if she was back in the mood yet. But she did let him place his hands on her hips, which made her stop frowning. His fingers dipped under each side of her panties and began to take them down, which also gave Jeff the chance to feel down Annie's legs. If he had doubts that he wouldn't be fully erect again by the time he finished…..down there, he didn't now.

Annie took a deep breath as she lay back down on the couch and Jeff placed his head between her legs. His hands returned to her hips while he finally got a good look at her naked and wet opening. After having his way with Annie's neck and tits, Jeff hoped he had a sliver of restraint left while devouring this part of her, or she would be finished even faster than he was.

So Jeff didn't dive in right away, choosing to give Annie's clit a few kisses instead. He kissed it as if he was kissing Annie's facial lips – slowly and surprisingly content to just savor the feeling. As he started kissing a little deeper and heard Annie moan quietly again, his hand trailed up and down her legs again and savored their creamy, velvet texture. This fueled him to start French kissing her pussy and begin to fully taste her fluids.

Annie still had enough brain power to make herself quiet down – at least quiet enough so no one outside could hear her. Or quiet enough so no one within four miles could hear her. It was pretty predictable that Jeff would arouse her this much, considering all he did with a look and a glance and a supposedly out-of-character sweet gesture. But it made it extremely frustrating when he then pulled back and denied everything for two-and-a-half years straight, and made Annie feel childish about Jeff having that effect on him – although she handled it better by the end.

When they finally got together, she vowed she would keep developing that backbone, despite how Jeff had carte blanche to be even more….persuasive. For the most part, she kept that vow and suspected Jeff was secretly proud of her for not being easily swayed anymore.

But if there was ever an acceptable exception for this vow, it had to be right now. Especially after Jeff's hands went back up her legs and reached around to cup her backside, which let him bury his face even deeper into her.

As per usual, just French kissing a part of Annie wasn't enough for Jeff anymore. But now he had carte blanche to do even more about it, as Annie was crushing his restraint like always. Yet if there was ever an acceptable reason to throw away restraint, having one's face buried in between Annie while grasping her full, shapely bare ass had to qualify.

Now he knew she would go off soon – and unlike Jeff's cum, Annie's would not need to be wiped off with a paper towel. Not where it was going.

With one final swirl of his tongue, one more squeeze of her ass and one more cry that Annie barely kept from being ear-splitting, Jeff's mouth was soon drenched in Annie's release and gobbled up every drop it could. His mouth opened as wide as it could over her twitching pussy, and although he couldn't swallow every drop from it, he lapped up the vast majority of them.

Annie's groans kept coming as well, though they got progressively shorter and less rapid as the seconds went on. When she could breathe normally, she finally looked down to see Jeff's face still hidden in her thighs. Eventually, his hands left her ass and went down her legs one last time, as Annie felt Jeff lick up and down her crotch one last time as well.

After finishing up, Jeff emerged and sat upright on the couch next to Annie. They awkwardly looked at each other at first, since not much could be said after crossing this kind of milestone. "Huh…." was all Jeff got out as he finished licking his lips.

"Huh…." Annie answered back while closing her legs and trying not to feel so empty. But then she got her first actual look at Jeff's member – and how it was fully erect again. This made her voice a higher pitched "Huh!" now that she realized there was nothing left to do before she got….filled up even deeper.

"Yeah…." Jeff stated once he noticed what Annie was looking at. It was indeed more than ready to go now – hopefully for longer than its first stint tonight. But maybe putting his condom on would buy it a little time to cool off.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked as Jeff reached back for his pants. He answered, "Well, as memorable as this night has been….we don't want it to be more memorable nine months from now, right?'

"Oh, that! Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I'm fixed!" Annie proclaimed as she now reached for her own pants. "Jeff, I've been waiting to do this for a month….do you really think I wouldn't be fully prepared with all that prep time? I've been on the pill for a few weeks and I have more than enough to take tomorrow, see?"

With that, Annie pulled out her cell phone from her pants, then went into her photo folder and showed Jeff a picture she took of herself, in her room, with birth control pills. She did seem to display a more than adequate supply, and the date on the photo was today's as well. "Thank God I can delete this picture now….I felt like I needed to put my phone in a brown bag all day," Annie let out as more proof that her sexually shy side was still lingering. But she was overcoming it when it counted, which was so….Annie of her.

It was also so Annie for her to be this prepared, have that much extensive proof to show she wasn't lying….and to keep him from needing a condom too. Once again, she was thinking of him in the most unexpected, sweetest ways, ensuring that it would be….all Jeff going into her and make it that much hotter for him. Of course, he knew she also did it for her own self and to feel….all Jeff as well without any worries.

In any case, there would be no barriers at all for this first official time. This was pretty ironic, considering the three years of barriers between them before tonight. But now there was only one more left to remove.

Annie went to the right side of the couch and laid down, leaving Jeff to position himself above her. Looking down at her, he realized he hadn't really seen Annie completely naked yet, as he was too focused on her pussy minutes ago. Now that Jeff finally had a perfect view of her entire, breathtaking naked body below him, he kept sitting up so he could see his cock enter this perfect form.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Annie blurted out before Jeff could make his move. All of a sudden, she sat up and then bent her head down – then took his cock into her mouth without any more warning. Jeff couldn't begin to wonder why she was doing this now, and he really didn't want to.

Annie was gliding her tongue up and down Jeff's shaft more than she was sucking it, however. She then moved her wet lips up and down his cock for a moment or two, then lathered up his head before ultimately pulling back. "I thought this would be pretty dry, and you licked me dry already. So I figured _one _of us needed to be wetter before you got in."

Although Jeff wanted this to last, he now hoped it wouldn't be too long to rule out more oral work from Annie tonight. She was such a thorough student that she deserved an….extra credit opportunity. Yet Annie would want to do the heavy duty work before the extra credit – and this was one area where Jeff didn't mind heavy duty work either.

So Annie laid back into place and Jeff got to gaze down at her naked figure again. But he couldn't linger long or his cock would dry up again – and he couldn't make Annie get it wet forever. Not when he wanted his cock to be in another impossibly warm opening at some point.

At last, he lined up his hips and looked down while the first half-inch of his cock entered Annie. He kept his gaze on Annie's entire body and savored it trying to adjust to Jeff's invasion. Jeff got close to two inches in before he made his first thrust, then pulled out and thrust back in slowly. As he gave a series of small thrusts, his cock went a little deeper in the process. With more of his dick being surrounded by Annie's wetness, Jeff's thrusts became more intense.

Jeff placed his hands on Annie's shoulder to steady himself, now turning his gaze to Annie's eyes. They looked up at him and they told the whole story, as usual. She was still trying to adjust to the feeling and the moderate amount of pain – or at least Jeff hoped it looked moderate. Yet she still gazed at him with the same love, desire, warmth and inexplicable trust he had seen at various points throughout the last three years. She trusted him to get her through this, and even if he didn't live up to that trust right away, he knew she would help him get better – as she always had.

With that in mind, Jeff buried himself in Annie all the way, triggering the most shocked/sexy groan yet from her. He looked back down and savored the sight and feel of being fully into Annie, before beginning to thrust back and forth inside her. After a few moments, Jeff relaxed and laid his entire body right on top of Annie's.

"Jeff, I-" Annie started before catching herself. Although it would be so romantic to say she loved him right now, she knew it could easily backfire. He might think she was only saying that because of the mood or the moment. Or it might make him too uncomfortable over not saying it yet, or make him think she expected him to say it back; which might take him tragically out of the mood.

It would certainly be nice for him to say it, but Annie knew she still had to tread carefully about making Jeff express his feelings. She knew he had them and he wasn't as reluctant to admit it anymore, yet Annie wanted to be considerate of his slow pace. Plus she knew from experience that a faster pace didn't always pay off. So Annie corrected herself and ultimately said "I'm really glad we're here," to express her feelings in place of the l word.

And it was true – she was even glad for the bad times since they finally led them here. Even Jeff having sex with Britta in Paintball War I was necessary, since it was the first step towards killing their tension before Jeff could….move on. And now….

"I love you, too."

Huh.

Well….she hadn't hidden the l word as well as she thought she did.

When Jeff finally admitted he wanted to be with Annie, she thought he loved her. When he didn't run away after the group found out about them, she strongly suspected he loved her. The very fact that he'd said and done things for her that he never did for anyone – and that no one ever did for her – gave her a very good idea that he loved her. But hearing the words from him for the first time helped confirm it too.

It could have been blamed on being inside her and from all this hot action, which is why Annie didn't want to say it earlier. But even after she covered it up and tried to brush it aside, he still said it. There were none of his usual tells on his face when he did it – and he was worse at hiding his tells over the last three years anyway.

So there it was – Jeff loved her, was in love with her and that's why he was making love to her. Here in this study room where it all started. During the most epic annual event of the school that brought them together. And it seemed like he wanted to stick around even after they did it too.

Powered by those revelations, Annie wrapped her arms around Jeff and started thrusting against him right back. Jeff was already taken aback by what he admitted moments ago – no matter how true it was – and now he was left speechless by Annie grinding up against him.

But although her warmth and seductive hips were writhing against him, he was still mostly overtaken by her face. Mostly by how it had the same bright, bubbly Disney smile that was usually reserved for acing tests, other Annie things that made her happy and her "I'm so proud of Jeff" modes.

Even while fucking herself harder against his cock, she still lit up like a princess. And now the thought of her looking like that during sex no longer creeped Jeff out….or at least wasn't a deal breaker. This time, it just made him….proud.

Jeff started grinding on Annie again and kept his gaze on her and her smile. When she finally closed her eyes after a particularly long groan, he buried his face back into her neck to keep her groaning. As his mouth went back to work, his nose was pressed into her hair – which still smelled like strawberries in spite of how sweaty they were getting. God, Jeff really was turning into a girl….

Ogling the rest of Annie's body would help balance that out, which he couldn't do well from this position. As such, Jeff sat up and lifted Annie with him, repositioning themselves so that he was sitting in the middle of the couch and she was in his lap. Once they got the mechanics straight, Jeff thrust right back into Annie and slid his hands up and down her curvaceous waist.

Annie started to bounce up and down on his lap, which helped make her breasts bounce up and down against Jeff to go with it. After letting their respectively well-developed chests rub up on each other, Jeff crushed them together and placed his head back on Annie's shoulder. From this view, it gave him a downward view of her bouncing backside – which had usually placed in fourth behind her eyes, tits and smile as his favorite Annie feature. But now that he fully saw how her ass was as beautifully rounded as her eyes and breasts, it wasn't a _distant_ fourth anymore.

Jeff's hands left Annie's waist and returned to her ass, grasping it as their hips collided harder. Both their moans were getting louder, so they started kissing again to help turn down the volume. Yet after a minute of deep tongue work, they weren't any closer to catching their breaths. Once they broke apart, they concentrated back on their hips and genitals, which were getting closer to erupting again.

"Oh Jeff…..please Jeff, come on," Annie called out.

"Come on and do what?" Jeff asked as if he didn't know. But if Annie was getting close, maybe it would be safe for Jeff to do it too – and Annie saying _exactly _what she wanted would surely help. "What do you want me to do, Annie?"

"You know what, Jeff, so just do it!" Annie let out after a particularly hard thrust. She was still trying to maintain some control, or she was just embarrassed to use the dirty words Jeff wanted to hear. "Go on and….let go, okay?"

"Let go of what? What do you want me to let go in you? Come on, Annie, you're the one who always wants _me _to be honest with you," Jeff reminded her. He knew this was probably unfair to Annie, who didn't always want to be undone by her baser desires around him. It was partly why she kept giving him chances to admit his feelings, even when he pushed her away over and over.

Although she was right to do this, at the time it made her ashamed that she couldn't let him go, just because a gesture or a look disarmed her strength. Annie was the most strong, courageous person Jeff ever knew, and he never wanted to be responsible for changing that. Yet for this one special occasion, he was eager to have her give in already.

"Tell me just what you want me to do, Annie….and it'll be done," Jeff teased as his fingers went below her ass and started to brush against the open lips of her clit.

"Oh God…..oh I want you to….to, well….you already know, okay?" Annie growled out as she was trying to hold on in more ways than one. But one little pinch of her outer lips finally did it. "Okay! I want you to fuck me until you cum deep in my pussy, and until I cum all over your big hard cock too….please! Happy now?"

"I….will be…." Jeff groaned. Just as he expected and hoped, Annie's sweet voice shouting out those oh-so dirty words almost made him go right there. Soon enough, Annie was no longer annoyed when she read that all over Jeff's face. It sunk in that by making her lose control, seeing her undone made _him _lose it even more. And for all her struggles to not let Jeff weaken her resolve sometimes, _Annie _still had greater power over him.

She now wanted to use that power in a different way at the very end, which could be any second. Jeff seemed like he was starting to recover from Annie's naughty talk; but maybe her mouth could bring him overboard with other tactics. With that inspiration, Annie started to kiss and suckle on Jeff's neck just as he did to hers.

Unlike Jeff, Annie kissed up his neck and approached his ear, while riding him just a little faster. She could feel Jeff going to the brink again, and right now she felt like letting him get there before she did. If her voice had that much of an impact before, it couldn't hurt to use it one more time. Therefore, she placed her lips on his ear while she was moaning, clenched tighter around his cock and whispered in her best Disney voice, "I'm still waiting for that cum in my pussy, Jeff…." before giving his ear a long, soft kiss while she moaned deeper.

Before Annie could feel utterly embarrassed to use those words again, Jeff tightened up in her arms, groaned one last grunt and gave Annie exactly what she asked for. And now that he was cumming deep into her pussy, it triggered her to cum all over his big, temporarily still hard cock like she asked for.

As Jeff and Annie caught their breaths at last, they basked in how it was all over. They not only finally had sex – and mind blowing sex at that – they found a way to make this third paintball adventure even bigger and better than the last two. According to Abed, 'threequels' to trilogies were always bigger and much more epic, although they were rarely better – which was what he kept telling himself in case "The Dark Knight Rises" bombed in two months.

But this was one case in which the rule of threequels was followed perfectly, yet still wound up being so much better anyway. At least it was for Jeff and Annie – although no one would know just how they pulled that off.

And then Jeff felt himself getting shot in the bare back by a paintball. Then before Annie could get her bearings straight, she was shot in her side as well.

The two held each other to check their paint wounds – which thankfully covered them up by the time they noticed Chang standing in front of the open vent. It seemed he had fended off Annie's Boobs, resumed his plan to invade the room and take them out, and got out of the vents while they climaxed too hard to notice.

"Ha ha, I win! The monkey told me it couldn't be done, but I got you!" Chang cheered, without giving away if he notice they were naked – or how long he was standing there. "The prize is mine, and now the monkey will think twice before moving on _this_ dirty cop's corner! Protect and Chang, indeed, monkey!" Chang punctuated with his version of an evil laugh before diving back into the vents.

Jeff and Annie just sat together holding each other – and not in the post-coital bliss that they wanted – before they broke apart, reassured that Chang wasn't coming back. After a few more seconds of silence, examining the paint on their naked bodies and dealing with the sting of being shot, Jeff exclaimed, "How is paintball the only thing he's _remotely _competent at?" – not the first post-sex words that he or Annie wished he would say.

With that, Jeff quickly gathered his clothes from the floor, leaving Annie with barely enough time for one last ogle. "Come on, we can still catch him and prove the monkey right!" he vowed.

"How, Jeff? He shot us, so we're out of the game," Annie reminded him, hoping against hope that he would get undressed again with that logic.

"He only shot our backs! Nothing got on our shirts….so once we get dressed, no one could tell we were shot. And there's no way they'd believe Chang's claims over ours, so…." Jeff left unfinished.

"Jeff! Are you suggesting we.…cheat to win?" Annie finished with a whisper. This was _certainly _not how she wanted to celebrate losing her Jeff virginity. Maybe this was some wacky joke about how even after sex, and after getting her relationship with Jeff, not everything had changed. Things would still be wacky at Greendale, sentiment would be balanced out by insane gags, and Jeff would still have his dishonest quirks. That kind of "life goes on" lesson was probably valuable on the surface; but there were better times, places and methods for it than this.

"It's either cheat or he brags about seeing you naked. Even if they don't believe him, it might….activate their imaginations. And I'm the only one that should get to do that….even if the real thing is so, _so_ much better," Jeff unfairly cheated to convince Annie.

But Annie considered his words and what Chang had saw, and vowed, "All right, let's go blind his dirty eyes…..and avenge Annie's Boobs and all, I guess." However, she still didn't want to let Jeff off the hook for making her cheat. "But when we're done, I'm not putting my mouth….back down there like I thought about doing earlier. So there."

That was almost enough of a threat to make Jeff let Chang go and get naked on the couch. But Chang saw his girlfriend naked, so…. "Noted," Jeff accepted, which let Annie keep her self-esteem and let both of them move on to exact the revenge they wanted.

As they got dressed again, checked that the paint on their backs wasn't showing, gathered their weapons and prepared to un-barricade the doors, Annie wondered if this actually was the perfect ending. Jeff probably wouldn't have had much more to say, as he had exceeded his limit for sentiment tonight. He already said "I love you," and he had proven long ago that this wasn't a one-and-done thing for him. Instead, they were heading back out there and going on the hunt as a fully clothed team – which they were.

Jeff usually wined, dined and left his conquests, while Annie didn't have enough conquests to form a pattern. Yet although they had finally devoured each other's bodies, it hadn't changed that much in the big picture. They were still a team even when they weren't naked, they could still have fun with clothes on, and they had each other's backs against the Changs of the world. Maybe in that regard, this was the perfect post-sex activity – aside from having to lie about getting shot, of course.

Nevertheless, Annie made herself put that aside as Jeff unlocked the doors. Perhaps she would be a surprising match for Jeff in lies like she was in sex…..although even lies didn't make Jeff come undone like she did. Twice. So maybe she had overtaken lies on his favorite things list after all – more proof of how special she really was to him.

With that, Annie cocked her paintball gun and gave Jeff a loving, ready-for-clothed-action smile. Jeff did the same, capped it off with a brief kiss and then asked "Detective Milady?"

"Officer Milord," Annie quipped back, making sure that she was ranked higher than he was. Jeff didn't seem to mind, as he kept smiling, opened the door and followed Annie out to hunt Chang down. They _were_ technically cheating – but the only cheating they would do during this relationship would be done together.


End file.
